


Ivy the date maker

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Ivy helps get Oswald and Ed together on a date





	Ivy the date maker

It was early morning, the sun was rising. Ivy had been looking after her plants in the green house, there were so many and they all needed her attention. Fries, Bridgit and Zsasz were busy, probaly murdering someone. Oswald and Ed were upstairs still in bed. Everyone could see that they both loved each other but they won't say anything. Useless.

Oswald limped down the stairs yawning, dressed smartly in his suit. He hobbled to the table and sat down. Ivy watched as Olga placed a plate in front of him, a smile forming on her face as she formed a plan. All she needed was Ed to come down. As if on cue, Ed walked into the room and sat down at the table next to Oswald. Ivy grinned and sat opposite them.

"Hey, Pengy?" Ivy announced.

"What?" Oswald replied, too tired to complain about the nickname.

"Are you free on friday? Around 8pm?" Ivy asked with a smile.

Oswald thought for a second and then replied "Yeah, why?"

"How 'bout you Ed? are you free?" Ivy ignored Oswald.

"Yes" Ed replied unsure.

"Great!" Ivy said, standing from her chair "I'm not. You two can go one without me. Enjoy your date."

Ivy left the room, leaving two very suprised murderers behind.

"Did she just-?" Oswald started.

"I believe she did" Ed cut in "So are you still free?"

"You, want to go on a date with _me_?" Oswald asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ed replied, looking at Oswald.

"But-" Oswald said "doesn't matter. I'm not complaining."

"Why don't we go out later instead?" Ed asked.

"I would love to" Oswald smiled.


End file.
